


Navidad y pesadillas

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: Especial de Navidad 2020, Final Feliz, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: Tim tiene miedo.Necesita que él regrese y sea real, que su mente no juegue con sus emociones y deseos más profundos. No soportara un tercer año lleno de la obsesión de verlo de regreso, pero solo se quede en sus sueños.
Relationships: KonTim, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 4





	Navidad y pesadillas

La soledad asistida era como una droga suave que le ayudaba por momentos.

Toda la familia está preocupada. Damian ha dejado de molestarlo hasta convertirse en un fantasma cuando comparten el mismo espacio. Dick lo abraza con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría, pero no se atreve a rechazarlo, probablemente, no tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Jason suele ir a la _batcave_ cuando está investigando, solo se sienta a su lado cruzando unas cuantas palabras sobre algún caso. Bruce solo lo mira cuando sus caminos se encuentran y nota en su mirada la necesidad de interactuar, como deseando consolarlo, pero se contiene sabiendo de sobra el enorme fallo en el que resultara; así que le sonríe, da una palmada en el hombro y siguen con "normalidad".

Alfred es el único que habla abiertamente con él sobre su aislamiento, su preocupación es palpable, pero Tim no lo soporta y huye cuando se sabe confrontado, a cualquier parte, el lugar no importa; sin embargo, no hay escapatoria de los recuerdos. Cada detalle que tiene sobre Conner, su mejor amigo, grabado a fuego en su memoria. Aprieta el acelerador de la motocicleta, se inclina hacia adelante, hace rugir el motor tratando de aliviar la voz de Kon, ecos repetitivos, su nombre sin cesar… La idea es arrastrarse en la obscuridad del olvido que le ofrece la adrenalina.

Deduce que hay una falla eléctrica en Gothman cuando es tragada por las sombras convirtiéndose en un charco negro sin estrellas. Tim siente que no puede respirar. Todo desaparece, pero escucha claramente su nombre en voz de Conner, ¿por qué lo tortura así su mente? Sujeta su cabeza.

—¡Tim! —. Abre los ojos para ver a Conner sujetarle de los hombros. Se sienta en el colchón y su amigo no ha roto el contacto con su cuerpo; siente como si se diluyera si lo suelta. Deja caer los parpados. La cabeza se inclina contra el fuerte pecho, sus dedos frotan las muñecas. Es real.

Está vivo y es cálido.

Los fuertes brazos de Conner lo envuelven protectores. No sabe cual es la realidad, si allá donde no está o aquí donde le limpia las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Tim —pronuncia su nombre suavemente; lo obliga a mirarlo —. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí.

—Lo sé — _¿por cuánto tiempo?_ —. Solo fue una pesadilla —. _Tengo miedo de dormir y perderte o despertar… tengo miedo._ La sonrisa de Conner brilla. Sabe que su mente es capaz de recrear está clase de detalles; no hay nada desconocido para su memoria privilegiada y maldecida por partes iguales.

—¿Quieres que me quede hasta que puedas dormir de nuevo? —. Despeja su frente de un par de mechones —. Bebiste mucho en la fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta?

—La cena que ofreció tu familia… Navidad.

Tim se toca la frente. No puede despejarse del todo, sacude la cabeza; hay retazos de imágenes que se suceden una tras otra, todas impregnadas a su memoria más sobria: Damian acosado por los abrazos de Dick, Jason bebiendo a escondidas de Alfred, Bruce controlando una pelea. Todo es cálido, suave, ruidoso y lleno de vida. Tiene la sensación de no encajar con la escena… hasta que una mano en su espalda lo empuja ligeramente para integrarse. Reconoce la fuerza y el aroma, es Conner.

—Te ves mal, ¿llamo a alguien?

—¿Podrías golpearme?

—¿Qué? —. Se le nota desconcertado, atrapado.

—¿Cómo sé que no es un sueño? Hace poco estabas… o lo estás…

—Muerto —la declaración le entumece todo el cuerpo. Se aferra al ridículo suéter de Navidad, colores vistosos, rojo, verde, blanco y el estampado de un reno con la nariz roja —. Eso fue hace seis meses —. Acaricia su mejilla, puede sentirlo temblar —. Estoy aquí.

La mente racional de Tim necesita hacer el proceso abrupto, asegurarse que no está sumergido en un dulce sueño.

—¿Qué haces en la mansión?

—Estoy cuidando de ti…

—Oye, clon… Padre quiere saber… »tt« Drake, si estás despierto baja para el intercambio de regalos.

—Damian, toca antes de entrar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estabas besándote con él? No seas infantil —. Tim ha lanzado una almohada a la puerta, que es cerrada en el acto —¡Bajen de una vez!

Conner se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Tim; la toma. Está vestido con un traje, pero un poco desarreglado. Tiene un ligero mareo, sin embargo, el firme agarre del otro le da la estabilidad necesaria. Se toma la libertad de sonreírle con toda la confianza del pasado: cuidas mi espalda. Salen de la habitación. Al bajar al salón la escena se le antoja un poco extraña. Todos conviven en paz, hasta el menor parece calmado de pie junto a Bruce.

—¿Se siente mejor, amo Tim?

—Mucho mejor, Alfred. Gracias.

El mayordomo asiente y le entrega una taza de café; probablemente si ha bebido demasiado. Aunque desconoce la razón. Todos encuentran asiento, está a punto de dar la media noche, Tim siente que el corazón se le quedará en la garganta. Sujeta la mano de Conner como si su vida dependiera de ello, con el miedo impregnando cada fibra de su ser… Y solo suplica que no sea una cruel broma de su mente. El deseo más cruel de tenerlo un año más en su subconsciente; porque ha pasado por eso antes, los dos años que Kon estaba muerto.

Las campanas comienzan a sonar. Una, dos, tres. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima, él le sonríe para calmarlo. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Susurra, pero no lo puede escuchar. Siete, ocho, nueve. Le besa la frente y por fin deja de temblar. Porque él no es así, pero necesita una explicación lógica de todo lo que está pasando y como es que su infierno personal se ha ido con su regreso. Diez, once y doce. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Está cerca el final.

Nada.

—¿Me permiten darle primero su regalo a Tim? —. Conner se dirige a la familia.

—Nos ofenderíamos si no lo hicieras —responde Dick casi aplaudiendo.

—Escucha, sé que te sientes perdido. Y eso se debe a que estaba muerto hasta hace seis meses, pero aparecí hoy. Eres mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

—No lo hice. Me tuvieron en una cámara criogénica, pero era consciente… Porque te recordaba y hace unas horas desperté finalmente. Eras lo primero que quería ver. Pero, tenía que comprar algo —. Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, la abrió mostrando la figura de un ave con una fecha gravada al reverso. Tim lo miro sin comprender —. Lex me debía algo y lo use en esto. El día que te conocí.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta; había bebido poco antes de que él llegara, vaciando copa tras copa. Su familia no lo detuvo, ni siquiera Alfred, pues su duelo en estabilidad sin ningún vicio había sido largo; una noche por solo unas horas eran permisivos para dejarlo embriagarse, por su fracaso de clonación y la culpa que lo carcomía completamente; así lloraría y bajaría las barreras que parecían impenetrables.

—Feliz Navidad, Tim —. Es un idiota. Apenas Conner dice aquello sabe que está sonriendo, trata de contener la mueca mientras mira la joya, paseando sus dedos para tenerla grabada en su memoria.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—No es necesario. Volviste a sonreír… —. Jugo con un mechón de su cabello.

—Están bajo el muérdago. Ya bésalo, Drake —dice Damian. Ese pequeño demonio debió ser quién pusiera esa planta ahí, justo bajo sus cabezas o planeara que algo así pasara, ¿por qué? No lo sabe, pero lo hará pagar un día.

—¡Damian! —. Dick le cubrió la boca, pero no era mentira que estaban justo bajo la tradición.

Tim se puso el collar, mientras sus labios seguían en una curva ascendente y perfecta de felicidad. Conner contuvo el aliento cuando pudo leer su mirada; había esperado tanto por ese momento que no dudo en acunar su rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo con delicadeza antes de inclinarse, cerró los ojos para perderse en el contacto, la suavidad de sus labios, su respiración chocando. No hubo dudas cuando sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura para sujetarlo más cerca; habría consecuencias, pero estaba listo porque había valido la pena: tener al mejor detective del mundo, con nervios de acero derretirse por su boca, bajo sus caricias. Tim reaccionó como si fuera natural, apagando un momento su cerebro, todo pensamiento había quedado relegado para entregarse a sus labios. 

Alfred se aclaro la garganta. Y la magia se rompió despacio.

Lo siguiente que supieron era estar viéndose cómplices a la espera que todos los demás dejarán el excesivo ruido por las demostraciones de afecto, los agradecimientos y un poco de vino en el brindis.

—Feliz Navidad, Conner. Gracias por volver.

—Gracias por esperar.

Se regalaron un beso más casto y fugaz. La mejor Navidad con el regalo perfecto era tenerlo de regreso en la realidad.


End file.
